Mylene Flare Jenius
|image=MyleneFace.jpg |anime=Macross 7~1 |movie=Macross 7 the Movie: The Galaxy's Calling Me!, Macross FB7 Galaxy Flow Soul: Listen to My Song! |ova=Macross Dynamite 7, Macross 7 Encore |game=Uta Macross Sma-Pho De-Culture |japanese voice=Tomo Sakurai, Chie Kajiura~Singing~, Aya HiranoMacross |gender=Female |family=Maximilian Jenius~Father~, Milia Fallyna Jenius~Mother~, Emilia Jenius~Sister~, Mirage Farina Jenius~Niece~ |species =Human, Zentradi |affiliation=Fire Bomber |mecha = VF-11MAXL}} is one of the main characters of the Macross 7 television and the Macross Dynamite: 7 Mylene Beat manga. The seventh and youngest daughter of Maximilian Jenius and Milia Fallyna Jenius,s she provided the bass guitar and additional vocals to the popular rock group, Fire Bomber. History 2031 Mylene was born in February, becoming the seventh child of Space War I heroes, Max and Milia. 2045 At the age of 14, Mylene was living in an apartment of her own aboard City 7, a massive city ship carrying over one million people and escorted by a large battlefleet, led by Battle 7. Her parents (Max is the captain of Battle 7 and Milia was the mayor of the domed City 7) were also aboard but were now separated. All of their other children, now aged between 19 and 34, have moved away from City 7, leaving Mylene's parents to focus all of their protective instincts and concerns on her. Mylene proved to be as willful as her parents. Her mother wanted her to settle down and marry career fighter pilot Gamlin Kizaki, a protégé of hers, despite the fact that Mylene was only 14 and doesn't want to get married yet. In episode 6, Milia arranged an Omiai, a Japanese custom where individuals are introduced to each other to consider the possibility of marriage. Mylene, though apprehensive, agreed to meet him to appease her mother. Once they actually met, the two became good friends, and Gamlin started to fall in love with her, becoming protective of her. Her father worried about her wild nature as well. However, what Mylene wanted to be was to be a rock star, so against her parents' wishes she joined the rock band Fire Bomber as a bassist and vocalist. It soon emerged that she inherited her parents' natural piloting skills and could pilot a variable fighter extremely well; though all were initially opposed to a young girl facing such danger, she was ultimately allowed to join Sound Force, piloting her own customized VF-11MAXL Kai whose control systems have been modified to resemble an electric bass guitar. She was a cheerful yet headstrong young girl, still unsure of her own feelings. On one hand she liked and admired Gamlin Kizaki, the man her mother chose for her, and enjoys their uncomplicated and, for the most part, platonic relationship. However, she was also fascinated by Fire Bomber's lead vocalist/guitarist Basara Nekki, despite his constant selfishness and rudeness to her; she nagged him constantly, and became jealous whenever she saw him with another woman. When it was suggested that Basara and Rex (a female biker who is a fan of Fire Bomber) were physically involved, she immediately became jealous, although she refused to admit it. This lead to one of the Macross universe's infamous love triangles, and she was relieved when the two men ended their bickering and became friends, though her hatred of uncertainty—in this case, whom she loved more—became a source of endless frustration for her (as well as her mother). Mylene thinks little of her Zentraedi heritage until episode 11, when she landed the lead role in a movie. She played the part of Lynn Minmay in the movie, titled The Lynn Minmay Story which documents Minmei's role in the Space War I. Mylene was initially scared when she met the full-sized Zentraedi, who were approximately 15 meters (50 feet) in height and would be starring in the film. Mylene apparently had never seen a full-sized Zentraedi until then and the sight made her uncomfortable. Later, as she talked to Ray Lovelock, another member of Fire Bomber, she though about the fact that her mother, Milia Fallyna Jenius, was a full-sized Zentraedi before she was micronized. Ray then told Mylene that she has the blood of giants running through her veins. Despite the danger of joining Sound Force, which put her in direct combat with the powerful and deadly Protodeviln, who were virtually immune from all conventional weaponry and were only vulnerable to Sound Force's music, Mylene proved that she also has her parents' bravery. Throughout the year long struggle of City 7 against the Protodeviln and The Varauta Army, Mylene never once gave into fear. Mylene proved herself to be an excellent pilot throughout the war. In the final battle against Lord Geperunitch , Mylene fought alongside her parents. Companion Mylene was also distinguished by her pet Gubaba , a Gyarashi from the planet Pukirases V . Gubaba was an intelligent creature whose fur was so thick he resembled a Star Trek tribble with eyes. He also had a tail, which he could use to swing and propel himself with, and short legs. Gubaba was rescued from his predator-rich environment by Maximilian Jenius in 2036, who found him injured and alone while on a mission. Upon returning home, Max gave him to his youngest daughter, Mylene, to care for. Mylene, then five years old, immediately fell in love with Gubaba and helped nurse him back to health. Though Gubaba was initially withdrawn, Mylene always stayed close to him, taking him with her almost everywhere, even to school, and the two soon became good friends. Gubaba grew to become fiercely devoted to his "mistress" and can often be seen perching on her shoulder. He was telepathically linked to her and can seek her out when they were separated, and understand her speech, though he could only communicate in squeaks. In the presence of danger he rears up, his fur developing angry spikes, and he would even leap to attack if provoked. During Macross 7, set nine years later (in 2045-46), Mylene and Gubaba were almost always together, even during concerts and space battles. Mylene stated that Gubaba was not simply a pet but rather, was a part of herself and she cared for him as much as she does for her human/Zentraedi friends and family. Despite his small size, Gubaba helped to protect Mylene as much as Mylene protects him. In episode 12 of Macross 7, Mylene was kidnapped by infiltration agents of the protodeviln. Gubaba used his telepathic ability to transmit Basara's music to her and she began to sing. Gubaba was then able to lead Basara and Ray to her location. In Macross Dynamite 7, Mylene was invited to dinner by a woman who worked to promote her music. However, the woman secretly drugged Mylene with the intention of sexually molesting her. Gubaba immediately ran off to alert Mylene's friends, Veffidas and Ray, who quickly arrive and smash their way into the room to save Mylene. Ray later states that if it hadn't been for Gubaba, the woman would have likely succeeded in forcing herself on Mylene. These events are later expanded upon in the manga, Macross Dynamite: 7 Mylene Beat. Picture Gallery BasaraNakki-Na MyleneJenius-Na 7-11.jpg DatewithGamlin.jpg|Mylene on a date with Gamlin. Sound Force.jpg|Mylene leading the Sound Force. MaxandMylene.jpg|Mylene spending quality time with her father. Mylene Flare Jenius-Na Basara Nekki-Na Na.jpg|Mylene accompanying Basara while he's napping Notes & Trivia *Milia, Mylene and Mirage, all share the initials M. F. J. Category:Macross 7 Characters Category:Humans Category:Zentradi Category:Singers Category:Idols Category:Fire Bomber Category:Macross 7 Category:M7 Category:Bassists